The Last Hurrah
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by C.J. While Santos is wrapped up in choosing his new Vice President, Helen is overwhelmed by the issues facing the new First Family. Meanwhile, Vinick must find a new road now that the election is over. Summary Opening scene is Senator Vinick fetching the papers from his porch. Vinick reads his papers while half-listening to the TV. Vinick show up at his office, which is in disarray. Vinick is at loose ends. The Santos children get their own secret service detail. Mrs. Santos get miffed when President Elect Santos ducks out to discuss the V.P. selection with a staffer. She is very disappointed that she and the children will not be able to stay in their Houston home until the children complete the school year, The Secret Service would have to seal off the street and install other security measures such as two guard houses. The Secret Service is not prepared to do as the Santoses ask so Mrs. Santos agrees that she and the kids will move into the White House in January. Senator Vinick gets a check up from his physician and is told he is in great shape. He and his attorney mull over his offers including offers to sit on boards and guest lecturing at top tier universities. Vinic is thinking about running again. Bob and Sheila disagree but say nothing. President Elect Santos continues to build his cabinet. Santos wants to see Vinick. Vinick arrives at the office and waits while the Santoses check schools. The office phone rings; the school visit is taking longer than expected CJ and Helen meet in CJ's office. Helen mentions needing to find a school for the kids; CJ said the Secretary of Education can help. CJ and Helen go to meet the personal staff (including kitchen, porters, valet, etc.), most of whom have been in the White House for a long time. Helen says there are too many people. CJ asks who Helen would fire. The Santoses talk. They're worried that sending the kids to a fancy school will spoil them. Helen states that school will be the most normal thing in their lives. Santos and Vinick meet. Vinick asks about the cameras and learns it isn't a photo op. Santos wants Vinick's advice. Vinick says the VP will need to be approved by Congress. Santos asks Vinick if he'd consider being VP. Vinick is unsure about what will really happen. Santos asks if Vinick wants to talk about Kazakhstan. Santos says he wants Vinick as his Secretary of State. Santos mentions Vinick's strengths and asks Vinick to do it. Sheila and Bob are incredulous that Vinick turned Santos down. They try to talk him out of running again. Vinick is Santos' first pick. They discuss Vinick's terms of service. Vinick doesn't see how it could work. Santos shows him the daily briefing on Kazakhstan. The episode ends with Santos and Vinick discussing Kazakhstan. Cast Starring *Alan Alda as Senator Arnold Vinick *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos Special Guest Stars *Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner *Teri Polo as Helen Santos *Patricia Richardson as Sheila Brooks *and Janeane Garofalo as Louise Thornton Guest Starring *Stephen Root as Bob Mayer *Michael O'Neill as Ron Butterfield *John Aylward as Barry Goodwin *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *David Clennon as Jim *Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman *Marlene Forte as Linda *Bonita Friedericy as Gail Addison *Adrian Sparks as Dr. Wexler Co-Starring *Ashlyn Sanchez as Miranda Santos *Joshua Cabrera as Peter Santos *Annie Morgan as Annie *Paul Keeley as Agent Ellis Taylor *Ivan Allen as Anchor Roger Salier *Van Epperson as Curtis Schaefer *Alexandra Ryan as Receptionist *Parvesh Cheena as Barista *Maria Broom as Cathy Holland Trivia Goofs Quotes :Jim:'You got to talk to him about money. :'Sheila Brooks: You're his oldest friend. If you can't get through to him, I can't. :Jim: He's refusing to join any boards. He just wants to do guest lecturing at universities in Pennsylvania, Ohio, and Florida. He's going to be bored to death, and he won't be able to afford the Republican lifestyle he deserves. References "The West Wing" The Last Hurrah (2006) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7